Trapped! Take I: Star Wars Edition
by The Marauders
Summary: The Saga that started it all! Sienna writes her and her friends into Star Wars, where authors searching for an escape are commonly found at the Praxeum, living up their dreams with the poor Solo kids! Actually rather entertaining, By Moony & Co.
1. Better Give the Author What She Wants. ....

TRAPPED TAKE I: STAR WARS EDITION  
  
By Louis, Natalie, and Sienna (AKA Fosco, Lily, and Ruby)  
  
With guest appearances by Claudia  
  
Now in full colour!  
  
Note: After much turmoil, I decided to work on posting Trapped Take I, Trapped Take II, and Trapped Take IV. This is. . . obviously. . . the first one in the notoriously bad Trapped Series. ENJOY!  
(This is a Sienna chapter)  
  
TRAPPED TAKE I  
CHAPTER I  
By Sienna, Lu, and Natalie.  
  
Poor Louis, Natalie, Claudia, and the amazing Sienna were trapped. Trapped helplessly in their boring Social studies class with nothing to distract them, to save them from the horrors of history-induced boredom. Trapped like. . . like. . . something that gets trapped often with no hope of escape. Sienna let out a disgusted sigh as her Harry Potter pen died, and she stole a replacement from Natalie.   
"What are you doing?" Natalie whispered, capturing the attention of Claudia and Louis, who listened in while feigning interest in the teacher's lecture.  
"I can't TAKE it anymore!!!" Sienna hissed, reaching into her bag and pulling out her writing journal. "I'm writing us a story!"  
Natalie's expression warped in terror. "No, Sienna! You mustn't! You know what Mrs. Lipinski's like! If she catches you, you're dead!" She jerked her head upwards as said teacher raised her voice in the silence, as if celebrating the statement.  
  
"J'aime les lapins, mes petits! Ils sont si mignon!"  
  
(Translation: I am going to eat anyone who DARES to write stories during my class! Fear me! Fear me good! I am mean! GRRRRR!)  
  
"That's it!" Sienna snapped, jotting the words down on paper. "Freedom, here we come!" In an instant, the room dissolved, turning into an active jungle. The thick air hung around them like a heavy blanket, smothering their unaccustomed lungs.  
"Woah! Dude!" Louis shouted, looking around him. Sienna frowned.  
"Louis, you're an idiot. The first exclamation said on Yavin IV, and you use it to say 'Woah! Dude!'" She snorted, "Moron."  
Natalie was speechless, blinking in confusion, but, the quiet, introverted Claudia sported a wide grin.  
"This is so cool!" She shouted, then started running around in circles, laughing insanely.  
The others stared.  
"Okay, who did NOT expect that?" Sienna asked, raising her hand. Louis and Natalie nodded dumbfoundedly, mimicking Sienna's action. When Claudia had calmed down, Natalie spoke her first words since arriving on the small jungle moon.  
"So. . . we're on Yavin IV? Meaning that we're a long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. . ." Her arm shot up, extended index finger pointing skyward towards the huge, orange gas giant that loomed in the diamond-covered blanket above them. "And THAT is Yavin."   
Louis's jaw dropped, but Sienna raised a hand.  
"Lu, watch what you say before I hurt you."  
Claudia's sigh was content. "This is a LOT cooler than sitting in Socials all day. Is there any civilization on this planet?" Three heads turned towards Sienna, expecting an optimistic answer. She laughed nervously.  
"There WAS. . . they left temples, but they're all gone now." She grinned sweetly, dodging the sticks and stones that were thrown her away.  
  
(Hehe, sticks and stones may break my bones but. . . D'OH!)  
  
"Send us BACK!" Natalie shouted. Sienna's arms went up defensively.   
"Now, now! Just wait. There may not be much civilization, but its still inhabited."  
"Ya-huh, by savage beasts!" Louis moaned, jumping up as a low growl emitted from the trees. Louis's stern expression wilted and he ran over to Natalie's open arms. "Natty, I'm scared. Hold me."  
Sienna rolled her eyes as Natalie comforted her ball-lacking boyfriend, Claudia silently edging closer to the three of them.  
"This was really stupid, Sienna. We could be in danger."   
Sienna shook her head. "You didn't let me finish! Humans! The Jedi Academy is on Yavin IV." She stated, crossing her arms across her chest. Louis stopped sobbing, his eyes darting around, inspecting the trees.  
"I heard something." His voice shook as he spook.   
His warning was hardly useful, as a blur of dark brown crashed through the heavy jungle foliage, coming to a stop in front of them. Claudia grabbed a nearby stick and raised it in defense as Louis and Natalie jumped back. The creature was tall, covered in shaggy chestnut fur. It growled, and Claudia waved the stick at it.  
"Wait, no!" Natalie shouted. She pointed at the metallic object hanging from a belt that adorned the creature's waist. "It's a Wookie. Intelligent. Only dangerous if you give it a reason to be."  
Sienna stepped forward, cocking her head as she studied the Wookie.  
"Uhhhh. . . Lowie?" She asked. The walking carpet returned the gesture, then growled. An overly pleasant, metallic voice chirped up soon after.  
"Master Lowbacca wishes to know how to came to learn his name."  
"Oh God. . ." Sienna groaned, pointing at the spherical robot attached to Lowie's belt. "I forgot about you."  
The miniature protocol droid was about to reply when more figures came into the clearing.  
"Humans!" Louis cried.  
"Civilization!" Exclaimed Claudia.  
"Jedi!" Was Natalie's variation.  
"ANAKIN!" Sienna clasped her hands together, staring with wide-eyed admiration at the young man with darker hair than the other. The boy with ice-blue eyes blinked, turning to look at his companions. The taller one with curly brown hair just shrugged, and the two girls standing behind just blinked their eyes in stunned confusion.  
"And you are. . ." Anakin asked.  
"Single!" Sienna laughed loudly, Natalie shaking her head.  
"I'm Natalie, this is Louis."  
"Hi, I'm Claudia." Claudia said quietly, smiling softly as she studied the young man.  
"And I'm Sienna." The red-head said, moving forward and seizing Anakin's arm in her grasp. "I'm an author." Anakin's eyes widened in comprehension.  
"Oh, we get a lot of those. They come here for a vacation and live their fetishes out on Jacen or Jaina - " The grin triggered by the beginning of his statement faded as realization struck him.  
"Uh oh. . ." He said as Sienna wrapped her arm around his.  
"So, Ani, you gonna take us back to the temple to give my friends a tour?" She asked as Anakin looked back helplessly at his comrades. Lowie let out a very Wookie laugh.  
"Anakin's growing up." The brunette in coveralls said, introducing herself as Jaina Solo, Anakin's older sister.  
"Deal with it, little brother." The other male, Jacen, added. "You can't argue with an author."  
The last human, a dignified young Dathomirian witch, studied them coolly.  
"Come on." She said, "Better give the author what she wants."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. . .   
  
Note: Lu, Nat and I never actually finished this one. We promise we'll look into it, though, if we get. . . oh. . . 5 reviews?  
-Sienna Moony 


	2. You Know They're Growing Up When They As...

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION!  
  
  
Sienna: I know we said five reviews, but we changed our mind. Nat started bugging me, saying she wanted to write more Trapped, so I told her to work on the Star Wars one, and that's what we have. We also decided to put some effort into it because the first chapter of this edition of Trapped got almost as many reviews as the first 18 chapters of the Lord of the Rings edition, so we better stick with what appeals to the fans. . .   
  
Oh, yeah, and we don't own Star Wars.  
  
Chapter II: You Know They're Growing Up When They Ask The Really AWKWARD Questions. . .   
  
By Sienna  
  
  
The group of young authors and Jedi Knights headed through the heavy foliage in an attempt to get back to the temple in time for tupper. Actually, I mean supper, but I wanted to make it alliteration with the letter 'T'.  
So bite me.  
  
Anyway, Anakin shifted uncomfortably under the excited arm of young Sienna, who had latched herself onto him and refused to let go. Louis had tried to take Tenel Ka's lightsaber, but she had given him a look which castrated him on the spot, and he clung to Natalie, whimpering.  
"So we're not the first authors to come here?" Claudia asked, fingering her chin pensively. Jacen shook his head.  
"Of course not. Apparently, we're really popular with the Star Wars fanbase, so they like living it up with us. We're almost as popular as Qui-Gon/Obi-wan slash!" He laughed as Natalie made a face.  
"What's slash?" Louis asked, blinking.  
"Nevermind." Natalie said quickly as Jacen opened his mouth to explain. . . with WORDS people, WORDS!  
"We'll tell you when you're older." Sienna promised, finally letting go of Anakin's arm to run ahead through the bushes.  
"We're here! YAY!"  
The other soson joined her, Louis running so quickly that he accidentally bumped into Tenel Ka. He fell to the ground, and she stared at him with a look in her eyes that said to Louis "Get up or I eat your liver with some fava beans and a nice chianti."  
Louis was ready to comply, but the dathomirian witch became confused at his obvious discomfort, because the impression she'd INTENDED to give was "Are you all right?"  
Claudia sighed in relief.   
"Oh ,good, we can rest and get some food."  
  
  
  
Well, that's it. . . maybe we'll get MORE reviews! YAY! ^_^ 


	3. Darth What's-His-Face

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION!  
  
  
Sienna: Someone recently reviewed this story asking what Slash it. We've still kept it from Louis's knowledge, but "slash" is the term used to refer to guy/guy or girl/girl romance fanfiction. Meaning "Qui Gon-Obi Wan" slash as homosexual, master-padawan action. We probably won't have any of that.  
  
Chapter III: Darth What's-His-Face  
  
By Natalie  
  
Louis ran to Natalie's side, scared of the Jedi people.  
"I wanna go home! These people scare me! I know they wanna kill me with their Jedi powers like Darth What's-His-Face did to the guy when he did that closing-air-passage-thing."  
"Don't worry Lu, Sienna and I won't let anything like that happen to you." Natalie said.  
"Speak for yourself." Sienna said while walking in her daze towards Anakin, then latching onto his arm. He groaned but couldn't do anything about it since Natalie was writing.  
"I never said that I didn't WANT those things happening to me." Lu said, drawing attention back to himself, "I just said it was scary. Cool, but scary."  
"Come on, everyone! Let's go! The faster we get to our rooms, the sooner me and 'Kin can. . . ugh. . ." Sienna stopped and blsuhed. "Nevermind! Let's just go!"  
Anakin grumbled, "Not another one of those kinky fangirls. . ."  
"You better get used to it, there's lots of those." said Jacen.  
"OK, no more chitchat, I want food, let's go!" Natalie said. They finally started off again on the short walk to the Jedi Temple.  
"Wow! This place is sweet!" Louis said as he walked inside.  
  
Tenel Ka instructed them where to go as Lowie handed out maps of where they were allowed to go. Jaina escorted them to their quarters. As they walked down the hall, they saw a sign on atop of the corridor they were headed through that said "fangirls".  
"I'm not a fan girl! I'm not even a fan. . . .OR a girl!" Cried Louis. "Well. . . maybe a fan."  
Sienna's expression became quizzical as she pondered whether to be happy because they had a special place for her to sleep, or whether to be mad because they were annoyed having so many fangirls that they had to make a special place, out of the way, for them to stay.  
All Claudia could say was "Excellent. . ." While she strummed her fingers together in a Mr. Burns fashion. Natalie had an amused expression on her face as she saw the room she was staying in.  
"I wonder what kind of adventure we're going to have here. It better be good."  
  
  
~~~  
  
Duh duh duh! Indeed, I wonder what kind of adventure! 


	4. No Vacancy

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
CHAPTER IV: No Vacancy  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Anakin had quickly disposed of the authors. After seeing what some of them had done to his brother and sister, he wasn't entirely keen on havine one latched onto him for the entire length of her stay.  
"Come on, Anakin. You know what it's like. You've had several already!" Jacen exclaimed. Anakin blinked in confusion.  
"I have?" He asked, genuinely clueless. Sienna interrupted.  
"No, he hasn't. Since I'm the author, I made it that way. I don't like the idea of dozens of other fangirls using Anakin already." She explained, and Jacen nodded, understanding. Louis watched the exchange while support a painfully melancholy expression.  
"The sign said 'fangirls.'" Louis murmured, studying Lowie through his eyelashes. Jacen shook his head.  
"That's just because that's what we usually get." He said.   
"You can have a normal room in our wing if you'd like." Jaina invited, noticing his feeling of rejection and struggling to cheer him up.  
"Master Skywalker would surely understand." Telnel Ka added, her eyes falling on the tall earth boy. Her expression was meant as a comforting one, but only her most intimate friends could recognize it, and Louis withdrew in fear, intimidated by the Hapan princess.  
"No, no, that's all right." Louis retreated to Natalie's side, regaining himself.   
"I'll take the room, then!" Sienna cried eagerly.  
"Well. . ." Jaina started, "I lied. We're all full. He would've had to stay in Anakin's room."  
"Oh, that's fine. I'll stay there." Sienna nodded.  
  
  
Woooo! Will I get to stay in ANAKIN'S room?! let's hope so! 


	5. Foreshadowing

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
CHAPTER V: Foreshadowing  
  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
Anakin's face became a mix of facial expressions. Horror, disgust, enthusiasme, surprise, and some other faint but exaggerated expressions came across his face. Finally, after he sorted out his thoughts, he said:  
"Huh. . ."  
Jaina shook her head, "I think what he's trying to say is 'no'. At least not at the moment, that's for sure. But you fangirls usually arrange it so that they can-"  
"We won't be doing anything like that while we're here, don't worry, Anakin." Natalie stated. Sienna, who had been sad because of Anakin's refusal, was now ready to contradict Natalie's statement.  
"Speak for--"  
"Hush! None of that! Stop scaring him, Sienna!" Natalie said.  
  
  
Chapter V PART II:  
  
By Sienna  
  
"Dag nabbit!" Sienna stamped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Well, fine! But I want his lightsaber!" She murmured, staring expectantly as everyone exchanged glances, nervously. "I ACTUALLY mean his lightsaber, you perverts! Honestly. . ."  
Anakin's hand shot to the silver handle at his waist as he glared silently at her.  
"You can't have *mine*." He stressed, "You can't have any! You're not a Jedi."  
Lowie growled under his breath as the room was filled with silent, synchronized gasps.  
"Don't argue with an author, Anakin!" Jaina hissed at her brother, disbelievingly.   
"Oh, bother. Don't gimme that, Jaina. He's right, you know. Imean, we ARE Jedi, we can make it that way with our mighty pens, but what's the fun if we automatically get lightsabers?" Sienna said calmly, allowing the group of AUTHENTIC Jedi to relax.  
"Phew! You gave us a nasty shock. . . a lot of authors would turn Anakin into Bantha weed for that." Jacen scratched his head nervously.  
"Bantha weed? Well. . . I suppose they need ot get their inspiration from somewhere. . ." Sienna remarked as Louis mimed smoking a doobie.  
"This is a fact." Tenel Ka's solid voice rang out, and Loui's smile disappeared as he crept behind Natalie in fear.  
"I wish I was an author. . . then I could help write this." Claudia said, having not spoken for quite a while.  
"You can't: you moved to Alberta, remember?" Natalie pointed out.   
"Then what am I doing here?" The Congo-native asked.  
"I dunno. . . why ARE you here?" Louis asked, regaining some of his courage.   
  
"I-- *poof*" And Claudia disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was odd." Lowie said.  
"Lowie, you can't speak english!" Jacen reminded his furry companion, who growled in response.  
"Master Lowbacca wishes to to apologize. He forgot." Lowie's translator droid said.  
"Well. . . she'll be back. She's the villain in this story anway." natalie said, returning to the topic of Claudia.  
  
  
  
Really! It's not revealing anything - it's FORESHADOWING!!! 


	6. Don't Read Ritual Of Protection If You F...

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
Now what's wrong with this chapter was that this is when I found out that good lil' Louis read my NC-17 fic. . .   
  
  
CHAPTER VI: Don't Read Ritual of Protection If You Find THIS Disturbing  
  
  
By Louis  
  
  
After a good night's rest, Sienna woke up early, at 5 AM. She sat on her bed, drooling, staring blankly at the door. Half an hour later, her brain began to function normally, or at least as normal as possible. Suddenly, a grinch-like grin appeared on her face! She stood up, and walked out of her room. She walked down the long temple hallway aimlessly.   
Or so it seemed.   
She kept walking until she came to. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .   
ANAKIN'S ROOM!!  
She slooowwwllly reach for the door handle, her grinch-like grin becoming all the more grinch-like. She began to turn the handle, pulled open the door, and yelled. . .   
  
"EWWWWWWWW! Zelda! Sheik! What are you doing in here?! I mean LITERALLY!! What are you doing to each other?! That's gross! Aren't you two. . . I mean. . . EWWW!" Sienna gagged, "You're supposed to be in Trapped Take IV! Now out of Anakin's room!"  
  
Sheik and Zelda got dressed and walked away with their tails between their legs. When Sienna was done yelling, she turned around to see pretty much everyone in the temple.  
"Ahem, would you care to. . ." Natalie stopped for a bit, then continued, "Ahh, nevermind. I don't wanna know." With this everyone went back to their rooms in a coffufle of confusion. Sienna stood still for a while before wondering. . .   
"Hey. . . . if Anakin isn't in his room, then where could he be??"  
  
  
Duh duh DUH. . . where IS Anakin? 


	7. Anakidnapped!

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER VII: Anakidnapped!  
  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
Sienna searched all over the temple, yet she still couldn't find him. She tried to ask Jacen and Jaina, but unfortunately, they were "busy" with more arrivals of fangirls. Yes, fanGIRLS. Sienna shuddered at the thought but then decided it was better not to think about it. She asked Lowie and his beaten up droid, but he said someone had broken his droid because apparently one of the authors unconsciously went during the night to destroy it, so all morning he had been forced to fix it. SHe even tried Louis and Natalie's rooms, but he was no where to be found. After half a day of searching, she decided to go to her room and change so she could set out into the jungle and search there. As she went into her room she could sense a difference.   
"Someone's been here. . ." She muttered as she looked at the unchanged room. Instinctively, she grabbed for her writing journal, so that if anything hapened she could write herself out of it. After a quick scan she couldn't find anything. She told herself she was being dumb and changed.  
  
When she was about to leave she saw something on her door. It was a picutre of Anakin with a note. It read: "If you ever want to see him again, meet me in the Sora Temple at 3. Signed, Claudia (the villain.)"  
  
"No! He's been kidnapped! I wonder what evil things she's doing to him!" She cried in horror.  
  
  
*wails* Poor Anakin! 


	8. Jacen, The Mean Green Brother From Outer...

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER VIII: Jacen, The Mean Green Brother From Outer Space  
  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Sienna rushed into Natalie's room, holding the photo and the note and waving it wildly in her friend and fellow author's face.   
"She took him! That prat! I give her liberation from Lipinski an dshe takes Anakin away from me!" She wailed in despair as Natalie placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.  
"It's all right. That means we have a plot." Natalie explained.  
"I know, but now we have to spend the plot getting him back, instead of going on an adventure where he falls hopelessly in love with me!" She moaned, holding her head in her hands as Natalie rolled her eyes.  
"I'm so glad you have your priorities all set. Come on, let's get Lu." She pulled her friend towards the door.  
"You find Lu, I'll get the others. This is OUR story, so they can ignore the rest of the fangirls and come with us." Sienna said, and Natalie nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Soon, the three fangirls. . . err. . . fangirls and boy. . . were waiting in front of the Massassi Temple. Out of the corner of his eye, Louis noticed Prongs and Scorpion Lady fighting over a distressed-looking Kyp Durron. He shook his head as Jacen, Jaina, Lowie, and Tenel Ka appeared in the doorway, stepping towards them. Though Tenel Ka was still the image of calm, Lowie seemed amused, and Jain looked irritated. Jacen was paranoid, whipping his head around, his eyes wide.  
"You all right?" Sienna asked, trying to comfort him. He shook his head.  
"Damn fangirls! It was fun at first, but I'm not into that Marquis de Sade cosplaying stuff!" He said, exasperated. Jaina put a consoling hand on her brother's arm as she reminded him of the task at hand.  
"Anakin's been kidnapped. We have to get him back."  
Unexpectedly, Jacen groaned.  
"He's such a brat, though. 'The Force is a tool!' Whatever. He's going to turn to the Dark Side, and we're going to suffer because of it. Leave him, Jaina."  
  
Silence reigned over the group for a moment.  
"Finished?" Tenel Ka asked. Jacen sighed.  
"Yeah. I kinda wanted to know what it would feel like to be a jerk - even for a second. All right, let's go save my brother!"  
  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Unfortunately, Natalie and Louis don't know enough about Star Wars to get that out-of-character joke. . . Jacen would NEVER say that. . . 


	9. Damn you, Jackson 5! 1, 2, 3 Ain't That...

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
ACTUAL CONVERSATION THAT TOOK PLACE WHILE NATALIE WAS WRITING THIS:  
  
Natalie: Okay, so, with Anakin gone, how many of us are there?  
  
Sienna: 6  
  
Natalie: Just 6? You sure?  
  
Sienna: Yes! You, me, Louis, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Lowie.  
  
Natalie: . . . that's seven.  
  
Sienna: No! The droid doesn't count, stupid! Just you, me, Louis, Jacen, Jaina, Tenel Ka, and Lowie.  
  
Natalie: . . . that's seven.  
  
Sienna: NO! *counts on her fingers* You, me, Louis, Tenel Ka, Lowie, Jacen, and Jaina.  
  
Natalie: . . . that's seven.  
  
Sienna: Six! Look! One, two, three, four, five, six -- oh. Right. I'll shut up, now.  
  
And now, onto the story.  
  
  
  
  
CHAPTER IX: Damn you, Jackson 5! 1, 2, 3 Ain't That Easy!  
  
  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
"Ok, we have to split up the group so we can cover more ground." Sienna stated. She had ran up ahead of the group and stood before everyone trying to look superior by putting her hands on her hips. Everyone just stood there with blank looks on their faces.  
"So there's six of us, so we split up 3 and 3." She continued.  
"Ahh. . . Sienna? It's seven, not six." said natalie.  
"No, there's six." Sienna said, looking at Natalie with an evil glare on her face that seemed to say "Defy me and die!"  
So anyways, they figured out that Sienna can't count because there were seven of them and Natalie laughed. Sienna, Natalie, Louis and Jacen went in one group and the rest went into the other.  
"The Force be with you." Sienna said.   
"And also with you." Was the immediate response from the group.  
"Wait," Louis said, "Huh. . . Sienna? That's not Star Wars! That's the sermon they gave at my church! Christian church talk, not the Jedi kind!"  
"I. . . I. . . it's not my fault!" Sienna said, trying to get hserlf out of the situation. "My Uncle was preaching, I was forced to go!"  
"It's okay, Sin," Natalie said, "We really couldn't care less. Now, let's go!"  
They headed off in their own directions. Both groups had to next decide how they were going to go about looking for him.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Apparently, "The Force be with you." was something the preacer at Louis's church had been saying whilst speaking of God. I didn't know this, but stopped halfway through the story and lectured Natalie about forgetting the "May" in "May the Force be with you." That said, I'd like to apologize for every Trapped ever written. 


	10. Edmonstaun IV

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
CHAPTER X: Edmonstaun IV  
  
  
  
By Louis  
  
  
"Okie okie," said Sienna, "Where would I go if I were an evil dark queen, and I captured a hot babe who was half my size?"   
"Somewhere with furry handcuffs and whips?" Natalie joked.  
"HEY! That's not funny! That's MY job!!" Sienna paused with a worried look on her face, then continued.  
"Uh oh. . . what if she seduces him?! Or WORSE. . . COOKS FOR HIM!!" Sienna started to hyperventilate as the other 6 group members tried to calm her.  
"What's a wookie do?" asked Louis. Everyone sat and stared blankly at him, blinking every once and a while.  
"What? I haven't said anything for a while!"  
Sienna shook her head and talked:  
"Anyway, let's see. . . I'm an evil queen. . . I'm lonely. . . I never have any dialogue in Trapped. . . where would I go?"  
Everyone seemed to light up. "WE'RE GOING TO PLANET EDMONSTAUN IV!"  
"I guess it's worth a look. . ." said Natalie.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
I got kinda upset with him for that one. It was back when he knew nothing about Star Wars, though, so his silly Oilers reference will be allowed. He reads the books now, though, so it's all good. ^_^  
  
-Sienna 


	11. It's-a Me! Mario!

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .   
  
  
CHAPTER XI: It's-a Me! Mario!  
  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
"Edmonstaun IV?" Jacen blinked as they hopped into the Millenium Falcon. They'd convinced the aged space pilot to let them take the ship.  
. . . Or they'd convinced the aged space pilot to play a few rounds of sabbacc and get tanked on Corellian brandy. Your call.  
Louis cleared his throat, trying to look smart.  
"It's the twentieth planet in the Oylkingg system."  
"Twentieth planet?" Jaina asked, calmly piloting the space freighter around a third Death Star. "Why is it called Edmonstaun IV, then?"  
"Because. . ." Louis trailed off, bowing his head and mumbling something under his breath.  
"Growl." Lowie growled.  
"I agree!" Sienna agreed, "There IS no Oylkingg system! That's just Lu trying to make up for his lack of Star Wars knowledge with his Edmonton Oilers knowledge. I don't want this turning into another Avalanche VS. Oilers, religious Ben-bashing story like Trapped Take III." She huffed, angrily, trying to pinpoint Anakin's real location with the Force. Unfortunately, because she was angry, it didn't work and something exploded in the fresher.   
Louis looked dejected as he quickly hid his Mike Comrie hockey stick. Natalie leaned forward and poked Sienna in the forehead.  
"He's doing his best!" She hissed, sternly. Sienna rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"All right. Oylkingg is a small system at the edge of the Unknown Regions." She said, nodding at Louis, who grinned.  
"Then let's-a go!" Jaina exclaimed, absent-mindedly dodging a stray fleet of TIE fighters.  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Not everyone can appreciate the sheer brilliance of that chapter, but that's okay. . . *sniff* I understand. 


	12. Napoleon! N'oublie Pas Ton Chapeau!

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
Note: Natalie is insane. I was babbling about how I was the only one who knew anything about Star Wars, NOT about how the plot was nothing without me. Honestly. . .   
-Sienna  
  
  
CHAPTER XII: Napoleon! N'Oublie Pas Ton Chapeau!!  
  
  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
As Jaina and Lowie piloted the Millenium Falcon, the rest went in the back to discuss their plan. As usual, Sienna tried to take the role as leader, but the rest beat her down and tied her up in the corner. She went babbling on about how the plot was nothing without her so they stuffed a sock in her mouth.   
  
And so, the plot gets better.  
  
Lu then took out a risk board, or rather, a Risk board with a cardboard model of the Oylkingg system taped on.  
"So we attack from here, here, and here." He said, while taking out little Risk figurines with "Jedi" taped to them.  
"Ok, and then we attack with cool lightsaber-things and I get a red one because the Dark Side people have them and I want to be on the Dark Side because they are so much better than you people. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAha!!!"  
Sienna had, by this time, spit out the sock and was now deciding to say something since she doesn't talk enough in the story.  
"Lu. . . shut up!"  
After they sorted out the rest, they finally decided on their own top secret plan to get poor Anakin back from the evil Claudia.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
. . . . I'm not appreciated nearly enough as I should be. . . *sweatdrops*  
-Sienna 


	13. Tenel Ka's Sex Change

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
Note: This is how much Lu knows about Star Wars. He thought Tenel Ka was a *guy*  
  
  
CHAPTER XIII: Tenel Ka's Sex Change  
  
  
  
By Louis  
  
  
"Maybe we should untie her. . ." suggested Louis. Everyone went into the staring trance that they went into whenever Louis spoke.  
"Why does this happen whenever you say something?" Jacen asked.  
"Hey. . ." Sienna intervened, "Where's Tenel Ka?"   
"I'm here." He answered as he walked through one of the cool slidy doors that we always see on Star Wars.  
"I was wondering when I would be included!" He said.  
  
(Story interrupted so that Sienna can beat some sense into Louis and tell him that Tenel Ka is a GIRL.)  
  
"Good, good! Now there's 7 of us! A nice number!" said Natalie.  
"No. . . there's six!" argued Sienna in her "I'm right even though I'm not" voice.  
"Aren't you supposed to have a sock in your mouth?" Asked Louis.  
The 6 other members of the group noticed that she had spit out the sock. They put it back in, and taped it to her.  
"Nice try," bragged Sienna, "But while I was tied up before, I had mastered the art of talking through my nose! Muahahahaha--!"  
Before she could finish her demonic laugh, Natalie ran at her and stuck a sock in each nostril.  
"Will she be able to breath?" asked the FEMALE Tenel Ka.  
"She'll find a way." responded Natalie.  
  
  
~~  
  
*sweatdrops* How on earth did they get the sock to fit in each nostril?  
  
-Sienna 


	14. Ah. Aha. This Is a Fact.

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XIV: Ah. Aha. This is a fact.  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Suddenly, Sienna was free from her bindings, leaning over the holographic display.  
"How did you. . .?" Jacen started, but Sienna silenced him with a tap of her nose.  
"Ah. Aha. The Force." Tenel Ka said as Sienna nodded.  
"Now, the Oylkingg system is heavily guarded by plot devices. We don't have the technology to fight them off, so we'll have to sneak in through their sensitive areas." Sienna gestured to a small black bublbe in a line around Edmonstaun IV.  
"The Comic Relief."  
The group gasped.  
"You don't mean. . .!" Lowie said, before remembering that he couldn't speak english.  
"You don't mean. . .!" Said Em-Teedee.  
"Yes. We're going to have to go in through the Jar Jar entrance."  
A collective groan echoed through the lounge.  
"That Claudia person IS evil!" Jaina bit her lip, a worried expression growing on her face as she imagined what kind of torture her little brother was being put through.  
  
  
Meanwhile, on Edmonstaun IV. . .   
  
  
"Oh, God. . ." Anakin moaned before remembering that he had no idea who 'God' is. "This is even making me miss Sienna! Let me OUT!" He cried, angrily.  
"Yes. . ." Claudia's voice rang from the shadows, "Let yourself be seduced by the Dark Side. . ."  
"No! Wait!" Anakin panicked, "You didn't let me finish! Let me out PLEASE! PLEASE!"  
Claudia's maniacal laughter drowned him out as she pointed towards a sinister box.  
"You may resist now, young Jedi, but we'll see how well you fare after seeing the previews for the Star Trek Voyager movie!"  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
~~  
  
  
TBC. . . 


	15. 'Favours'

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XV: "Favours"  
  
  
By Louis  
  
  
Anakin struggled desperately to ecape, but without success.   
"It's no use!" Yelled Claudia demonically, "You're. . . how do you say. . . SCREWED! Touche!"  
"Touche isn't even a word! You forgot the accent!" yelled Anakin.  
"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!" screamed Claudia, "NOW YOU SHALL RECEIVE ONE OF FOUR ULTIMATE PUNISHMENTS!!! Behind one of the doors that I will show you is freedom. Behind #2 is the Star Trek trailer, which you will watch for hours and hours until you become a complete Trekky!"  
"You evil butthead!" squealed Anakin.  
"Quiet, you!" She yelled, "As I was saying. . . behind door number three is. . . well, I haven't decided yet, but believe me, it's one horrible mother! And behind door #4 is the worst punishment of all! My assistant, Jar Jar Binks, will perform a one-man cast of 'The Phantom of the Opera'! For three hours! MAWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!!!! Now, choose your door! Choose wisely, or the consequences will be great! MWAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!!!"  
"But you just told me what's behind each--" Anakin started, before being interrupted by Claudia's "CHOOOOSE!!"  
"Umm. . . all right. . ." he responded, "I choose door # 1."  
"MAWAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU LOSE!!!! . . . . wait. . . . . no! Choose another door!"  
"You really need a new laugh," said Anakin, "Why can't I have door one? You said I could have any door!"  
"THAT'S IT! You've done it now! You get EVERY door!!!!! . . . . . except for one. . . . and you will have to perform FAVOURS for. . . Jar Jar, when you're done! MWAHAHA. . . HYUK HYUK HYUK HYUK!"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Eeek! Poor ANAKIN! 


	16. Comic Relief

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XVI: Comic Relief  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Back with our heroes. . .   
  
  
  
Jacen was dressed as Jar Jar Binks, Lowie was dressed as Gimpy, and Louis wore an ewok disguise, while Jaina and Natalie were, respectively, Merry and Pippin. Sienna was the last to change, but when she finally emerged from the 'fresher, she wore tan shorts, a dark green halter top, and an odd mix of other accessories.   
"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Louis said, his voice muffled by the fur of his costume.  
"Yuffie!" Sienna cried, stomping her foot on the ground.  
"Yuffie's not comic relief!" Natalie replied, but Jacen shook his head.  
"It doesn't matter, we have to go!" He brought the Falcon out of hyperspace, the starlines disappearing as the sublight engines kicked in.  
"Woo, we're coming for ya, Anakin!" Sienna exclaimed.  
  
  
~~ 


	17. Whole Wheat Goodness!

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XVII: Whole Wheat Goodness!  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
Back with Anakin. . .   
  
  
"No, no! Please, no! Let me have my door! I picked #1!" cried Anakin.  
"Hmmmm. . . NO! Now don't make me make your punishment worse." Claudia said, "Now go through the door!"  
  
Anakin was released from his confindments. He started to walk towrads the 4th door. He then thought to himself,  
'Wait. . . nothing is holding me back. . .' Then he started to run towards door #1,.  
"FREEDOM!" He cried before rushing through the door. Claudia's cries of Noooooo could be heard even after he closed the door.   
"Yes! I'm free! Now, I just have to make myself a communicator of some sort, or maybe my own ship. . ." He sat thinking about what he was going to do next, when he realized his surroundings. He had come out of a door onto an unknown planet. It was flat, much like a place he remembered as being called Alberta. The door had vanished behind him. he could see for miles. Wheat was the only living thing around.  
  
He stood, mesmerized by the fields, when suddenly, out of nowhere, Claudia appeared.  
"I have no power over you, because wheat is my weakness! ARG!"  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
She's not too clever, is she? I'd like to take this time to say that the real Claudia is quite respectful and very intelligent. Yes. . . 


	18. He Ain't Han Solo's Son For Nothin'

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XVIII: He Ain't Han Solo's Son For Nothin'  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Claudia sighed melancholically, batting her eyelashes.  
"Yes, wheat is my weakness. . . but ysalamiri are yours!" She cackled as Anakin noticed the army of giant, furry salamanders residing in the wheat.  
"Muha!" Claudia laughed, watching Anakin in triumph. "Go on! Just TRY to use the Force! I dare you! Go on, use the--"  
  
  
BLAM!  
  
  
Anakin's blaster was raised and pointed at a downed lizard. Claudia gaped at the gap in her offenses as Anakin continued to pick off the rest of the force-repelling creatures.  
"That's ENOUGH!" Claudia shouted, but it was too late. Anakin shot two more times before diving into the tall wheat, running as fast as his crouched position would allow.   
"Dammit!" Anakin heard Claudia's voice behind him and he made his way through the fields. When he thought he'd lost her, he headed towards a giant mechanical device. It was shaped like a hammer, one end bobbing up and down.  
"Aha! A space ship!" He said, climbing into the base of the hammer. It powered up, rocketing off the planet, leaving a liquid black substance in its wake.  
  
  
  
  
~~~  
  
  
*snickers* I just added Kaworu from NGE to my harem. . . now we'll have to right a Trapped! Neon Genesis Evangelion style! 


	19. Creative Differences

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XIX: Creative Differences  
  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
Anakin flew his Oil-wing towards the end of the Oylkingg system. He was about to go into hyperspace when he felt something. It was as if something was calling him, telling him to turn and go back. With a confused expression on his face, he turned the ship and started towards one of the many planets in the Oylkingg system. He drove the Oil-wing slowly towards McComria and settled it down near a patch of tall trees on the north of the planet. He landed near giant waterfalls. A beautiful lake surrounded him. He walked some ways before he found some steps near a moat. He started walking up the marble steps, looking at the maze of vines that climbed up the wall. When he reached the last step he saw a magnificent house in front of him. A balcony reached around it and he saw the most beautiful view from where he stood as he looked around over the balcony. It felt as though he had been there before. . . a memory from the past, as if he had walked the same way before, or had been told about a place like this. He walked towards the end of the balcony, seeing that it was getting darker, the sun setting behind the many watterfalls, giving the water a lovely glow. He decided to go explore inside. As he opened the large doors, he entered to find a long hallway. At the end he saw a dim glow of light from one of the many doors. He followed the hall, senseing someone's presence, and he placed his hand over his lightsaber, not sure of who was there. As he neared the room, he heard someone calling to him.  
"Anakin. . . I've been waiting." The voice was familiar, but for a moment he couldn't place it. Then, he remembered, with a sly gry on his face, he thought of her--  
  
  
  
Sienna: WAIT A MINUTE! STOP STOP STOP STOP!!! Natalie, this is stupid.  
  
Natalie: Why, you want Anakin to get in your pants, don't you?!  
  
Sienna: . . . . *vein throbbing in forehead* *elbows Natalie in the head* Don't be stupid! This isn't funny, just cheesy! Fix it!  
  
Natalie: No way! I'm writing now!  
  
Sienna: Don't be so selfish, you'll just leave me to clean up your mess!  
  
Natalie: ^_^ Exactly! Have fun! *continues writing*  
  
  
  
  
--Sienna. He turned the corner and sure enough, there she was. She was sitting in a dark room, no light except for the fine burning behind her. She sat - or rather, was laying seductively - over a love seat. Her hair pulled back except for a couple piecees that had fallen in front of her face. She was in a tight black dress.  
  
  
  
  
Sienna: Damn, I look good.  
  
Natalie: So you're enjoying it, now?  
  
Sienna: What?! Err. . .no, this is still stupid!   
  
  
  
  
"Anakin, I knew you could free yourself. I sent the others off to kill Claudia and decided that I would go and get you to come and help. I think we should stay here for the night, because it is already dark. I told them to wait until morning, after we are all rested, before attacking." She said while sitting up. She patted the seat beside her.   
"Come and sit. You need some rest." She said in a quiet, tantalizing voice.  
  
  
  
~~~~  
  
  
  
UGH! I can't believe Natalie wrote that. . . *slaps forehead* I swear to God, I had nothing to do with that. . . 


	20. Master Jedi Dress-Up

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XX: Master Jedi Dress-Up  
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Anakin shot up in his bed, sweat beading up on his forehead. He shook his head at the odd dream, wondering where it could be from.  
"Perhaps it's how Grammma met Grampa." He said, stupidly, because that is indeed what it was as Natalie, Louis, and Sienna have now all seen Episode II. I twas then that he realized he was in a bed, and he looked up to see Sienna leaning against the doorway wearing the cool orange dress that Padme wore in the field scene on Naboo.  
"It wasn't a dream?" he groaned.  
"Depends. You passed out when you came into the room. Don't look at me like that -- not ALL fangirls rape nostrils. The others are waiting for you in the other room, so hurry up."  
She left the room, and Anakin found a dark brown tunic and cloak waiting for him with his lightsaber. He got dressed, then walked out. He found the others and they greeted him warmly while he noted their apparel. Jaina wore a clothe over her face and bounty hunter clothing, Tenel Ka was dressed as an old Jedi, along with Jacen, Louis looked like Jar Jar Binks and Lowie was dressed as Jango Fett.  
  
  
Note: Guess which chapter was written after seeing Episode II?  
  
  
Natalie came in, dressed as the Queen of Naboo, and Anakin shook his head.  
"Anyway. . ."  
"We have to stop the evil Count Claudia!" Louis exclaimed, his Jar-Jar eyes bobbing on his rubber head.  
"Count Claudia? Since when is she a count?" Jacen asked, puzzled.  
"Since now!" natlaie insisted, her lip quivering with frustration. "She's a villain, isn't she?!"  
"Yeah, but a villain doesn't have to--"  
"So it's settled. She's a count." Louis interrupted. Jacen and Jaina exchanged glances, shaking their heads.  
"Oh, yeah, and welcome back, Anakin."  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Weee, hope that fixed some of the. . . errr. . . "issues" from the previous chapter. . . *cough* 


	21. Best Dramatics!

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XXI: Best Dramatics!  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
  
"Ya, hey, Anakin" and "Welcome back" murmers could be heard.   
"Didn't you guys miss me?" He asked, a hurt look on his face.  
"Of course we did, Anakin. Just we knew you'd get back. Your future isn't clouded." Sienna said with a flick of her long, curly hair.  
"Sienna. . . are you wearing a wig?" Asked Natalie as she pointed to Sienna's hair. Her shoulder-length hair was now in tight curls and almost down to her waist. Sienna started to blush.  
"It's for dramatic effect. See?" She said, and with 2 swift hand movements, she pulled the wig and the dress off to reveal Padme's hand-maiden dress that she wore to take back Naboo in Episode I. "More dramatics!"  
"Oh yeah?" Natalie said, and with one quick move she pulled off her dress to reveal a white spandex suit, just like the one Padme wore when she kicked the monster's ass. "Better dramatics!"  
"Wait. . . how did you pull your hair up into that without a wig? It was just down and curly." Sienna asked.   
"Well, when you have long hair like mine, you need to be--"  
"Ok, enough of this costume nonsense, let's just get going." Anakin said, interrupting Natalie. They all piled into the Millennium Falcon with their fighting gear and flew towards Claudia's hiding spot.  
  
  
~~  
  
I swear, it gets better. I promise. 


	22. I've Got A Bad Feeling About This. . .

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XXII: I've Got A Bad Feeling About This. . .   
  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
Sienna bunched her hair up and growled under her breath about how long hair got in the way.  
"Actually, long hair's really pretty." Jacen said, grinning when Sienna shot him a glare. Natalie smiled, then yelped as a shot rocked the ship.  
"What was that?! Lowie, why didn't the scanner pick it up?" Sienna said, rushing to the cockpit. Lowie and Jaina were trying desperately to fly the ship, avoiding a fleet of black disks, the signature crafts of Claudia, the PUCK-fighters.  
"Not just that! PUCK Interceptors!" Anakin cried.  
"PUCK!" Sienna cursed.   
"Please, Miss Sienna, watch your language." Em-Teedee wailed.  
"Ah. Aha. We are in deep doodoo." Tenel Ka estimated.  
"Not for long! Anakin, you and Jaina pilot this thing. Lowie and I will take care of the offense. Jacen," Sienna said, turning to the younger Solo twin, "You help Tenel Ka with torpedoes. If bad turns to worse, we'll need them." Jacen bit his lip, nodding.  
"W-what about us?" Louis stuttered. Sienna gave him a solemn glance.  
"Louis, you and Natalie have to cuddle."  
Louis saluted, a tear in his eye.  
"We won't let you down."  
Sienna nodded, climbing up to the upper turret. She slapped the headphones over her ears.  
"You copy, Lowie?" She asked, receiving an affirming growl from the headset.  
"You're better than me, so you pick them off before they get here. I'll try my best to handle the ones up close."   
A voice rang in her ears.  
"We'll try and locate Claudia with the Force and land the Falcon down as soon as possible." Jaina promised.  
"Thanks."  
"Uhhh. . . Sienna?" Anakin asked, a slight strain on his voice. "May the Force be with you."  
  
  
  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka were struggling with torpedoes while Louis and Natalie snuggled in the lounge. Another shot rang through the ship, knocking Natalie over.  
"Natty!" Louis wailed, grasping for his girlfriend. He caught her, pulling her towards him.  
"Oh, Lu! My hero!"  
They then proceeded to snog.  
  
  
  
As they continued to take hit after hit, their shields began to give up. Lowie abandoned his post, leaving Sienna alone, to go and repair the damage as best as he could.  
"There's too many of them!" Sienna's voice grew anxious.  
"Just hold on." Anakin said, flipping the Falcon upside-down.  
  
  
  
~~  
  
Wee! Exciting! 


	23. Official Terminology

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XXIII: Official Terminology  
  
By Natalie  
  
  
AS the ship went upside-down, everyone fell on their heads and were lying on the ceiling.  
"Ow!", "What the hell?!", "Aw, dammit!", and several "F!#@!" could be heard throughout the ship.  
Anakin rolled over, walked towards the Controller of Gravity Thingy then kicked it and jumped onto the real ground, while more thuds and swears could be heard as the Controller of Gravity Thingy turned on.  
"Anakin! I thought you fixed that!" cried Jaina.  
"I just did, stop bothering me, and everyone go help! Natalie, Lu, find something to do!" Anakin yelled at the others. (Editor's note: heeeey, Ani wouldn't yell!)  
Sienna, looking frazzled, said:   
"Who all of a sudden made you the boss, huh?"   
With a wave of one hand, he said "You will obey me."  
Sienna walked off, mumbling "I will obey Anakin. . ." (Je vais baiser Anakin. . .)  
"So what should me and Lu do?" Natalie asked Anakin.  
"Well, umm. . .go ask Sienna or Lowie if they need help."   
They walked over to Lowie, who was busy trying to keep the shields up, and Louis decided to help him. Natalie wandered over to where Lowie had bee shooting. She decided to give it a try. She and Sienna were both keeping off the PUCK-interceptors well.  
Suddenly, they were hit from the side and began to spin through all the PUCK-interceptors.   
"Thank goodness Anakin fixed the Controller of Gravity Thingy, or else we'd be hurt." Louis exclaimed.  
As they spun, Anakin tried to get them out of it. They hit a PUCK-interceptor and it helped them stabilize. Jaina looked behind the ship and saw they had passed the whole fleet of PUCK-interceptors. Then she realized what had hit them.  
"Ah. . . Anakin, Claudia's ship hit us."  
"Aw, dammit! Now we have to turn around and attack the PUCK-interceptors from the outside to get to her!" He replied.  
  
  
Just then, the whole universe exploded and everyone died.  
  
  
~~  
  
WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. WE ARE CURRENTLY HAVING DIFFICULTIES WITH OUR TRANSMISSIONS.  
  
PLEASE STAND BY. 


	24. Lu and Low

TRAPPED! TAKE I  
STAR WARS EDITION  
  
Starring Sienna, Louis, and Natalie. . .  
  
  
  
CHAPTER XXIV: Lu and Low  
  
By Sienna  
  
  
WE APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. WE ARE CURRENTLY HAVING DIFFICULTIES WITH OUR TRANSMISSIONS.  
  
PLEASE STAND BY.  
  
  
*bzzzzt*  
  
  
TRAPPED! COM HAS EXPERIENCED DIFICULTIES CONTROLLING THE MAGNUS. HE ESCAPED AND TAMPERED WITH OUR SYSTEMS. HE HAS BEEN RECAPTURED AND IS UNDER STRONG SURVEILANCE. WE APOLOGIZE FOR ANY INCONVENIENCE, WE NOW RETURN YOU TO YOUR REGULAR PROGRAMMING.  
  
  
But then, because Anakin is cool, he saved the universe and brought us all back to life.  
  
"Anakin's so cool!" Sienna cried, excited.  
"Sienna, could you come and help Tenel Ka with the torpedoes? Jacen broke a nail." Anakin requested through the headpiece.  
"No way!" Sienna exclaimed, gleefully shooting a PUCK-fighter out of the sky.   
"I thought I told you to obey me. . ." Anakin commented.  
"Pch, 'Kin, that only works on the weak-minded. I did it cus you're cute. Come up here and tell me if you REALLY need me to."  
"Don't be ridiculous! I'm flying!"  
Natalie interrupted the bickering.  
"You guys act like you're married! Cut it out! Sin, Anakin will become your love-interest if you go help Tenel Ka."  
"Hey, I never said--" Anakin protested.  
"Woo, Tenel Ka, need a hand?" Sienna's voice from Tenel Ka's side.  
"Sith spit." Anakin cursed.  
"Can't get out of it now, Anakin." Jaina said, sternly.  
"I know," He sighed, "All right, let's kill Claudia then go out for supper - Jacen's treat!"  
  
  
Meanwhile, Louis and Lowie slaved over the Falcon's shield generator. Louis picke dup a wrench and dropped it on Lowie's head, and Lowis growled angrily at Louwie. Louie then began to cry, while Louwies rose to his feet.  
"Please don't eat me!" Louis wailed. Lowie stared at the weeping human in stunned disgust.  
"Master Lowbacca wishes to clarify his diet. He doesn't eat sentient beings." Em-Teedee struggled to say over Louis's persistent wails of despair.  
"No matter how irritating." The droid added, silently. "Please stop, Master Louis, you'll make me rust."  
  
  
Jacen sat watching Tenel Ka and Sienna struggled with the heavy ammunition, then jumped when he heard a high scream and a crash. He leapt up, running towards the source of the noise, to find Lowie inspecting the crumpled form of Louis.  
"Lowbacca!" Jacen exclaimed.  
"Grrrr!" Lowie said, pointing to Em-Teedee.  
"Wha--" Jacen started.  
"Yes, that's right, it was me! I couldn't stand his non-stop whimpering!" The droid shouted, "And the rest of you!"  
Soon the rest of the gang was gathered around, eyebrows arched in surprise.  
"But, how did you do it?" Jaina asked.  
"Yeah, you're a spherical translator droid." Jacen added, "It just doesn't make sense."  
"Not to you feeble mortals, whose minds are inferior to my own! But I've had enough! You will all OBEY me, or DI--"  
Sienna plucked Em-Teedee from Lowie's belt and lobbed him out the window.  
"Window?! In a spaceship?!"  
  
  
But that's another story, and shall be told another day.  
  
  
~~  
  
  
Weee. . . 


End file.
